Technical support is a range of services providing assistance with technology products such as computers or software applications. In general, technical support services attempt to help the user solve specific problems encountered during the use of such computers or software applications. Technical support may be offered for free or for a fee, offered by a provider of the computer/software application or a third party fee-based service company, delivered over the telephone or via various online media such as e-mail, website, or chat window. Large organizations often provide internal technical support to staff for computer or software application related issues. The Internet is also a common source where users can obtain freely available technical support where experienced users may provide advice and assistance through forums, user communities or other website mechanisms.